Movie Night
by YaoiKitty114
Summary: Iceland and Norway watch a movie but then a certain scene causes Iceland to get a bit hot under the collar! YAOI NorwayxIceland please R


A/N: Here is my second fic since the first one seems to be popular!! I hope you like it because its got nordics this time.

Iceland crawled into norway's lap as they watched tv together. They sat curled under a woollen duvet to keep out the cold as the fire blazed on the background, crackling wood only sounded out by the sounds of the tv.

He couldn't remember the name of the show they were watching, in fact it might have even been a movie, but all icelan cared about was how closely he was cuddled up against his brother. Iceland looked up at Norway, hairclip in palce as usual to hide his messy blonde hair and Iceland had to stop to admire how beautiful his brother really was. Deep sky blue eyes in contast to his own purple and bright blonde hair in contrast to his silver blonde hair.

Norway looked at him,  
'What's wrong?' He said  
Iceland looked back to the tv  
'nothing' he replied.

When Iceland looked at the tv he had to swallow loudly. On the screen were a man and a woman going at it pretty violently and loudly and graphically. The woman was riding the man's cock and Iceland was enraptured by the constant bouncing og her pert breasts and her screams of joy.

Iceland shifted uncomfortably. He could feel himself hardedning ay the sight. He turned away and then turned back but he couldn't hide the growing, now visible, bulge under the duvet.

Iceland let his head lol back and squeezed his eyes shut. Maybe if he focused enough and blocked out it would go away. Instead thpough he couldn't think about nothing but himself in the position of the woman and that the man she was riding was Norway.

Iceland nearly imagined that he was toucing himse,f. his hand was gently rubbing up and down his dripping hard cock and hissed. It all felt so real from just a fantasy. He hissed loudly and then clamped a hand over him mouth incase Norway hear him nut he could still feelt he hand rubbing his hard member.

He looked at his brother to see if hed notice him and his face ws still its regular blank self. Iceland looked down at his member, still had and needing attention but he cildnt deny that there was obviousl something moving underneath the blanket. And from the fact that his hands were over his mouth and the angle of norways arm he could tell that the hand jerking off his prick was his brother. He spread his legs a little bit ider and gasped a loud. He arhced his hips into the touch and clawed at norways chest, looking up at him with lusty eyes panting heavily.

'more onnii-san, touch me more' thrusting hi cock in time with norways's gently jerks. Then he stopped. Norway stopped touching him- stopped his teasing touch and grunted. He grabbed Iceland by the collar of his shirt and yanked him down until he was spread over his lap. Norway grabbed icelands pants an dpulled them down. He ran his hand over the tight peachy ass and slapped it gently. Iceland haspmoaned and felt himself hardedning even more but whimpered at Norway no longer jerking him off. He thrush his hips to ub his dripping cock against norways leg in search of delicious friction to get him off then he felt a hand being biught down on his ass and jumped and screamed I pleasure mixed with pain.

'your so naughty getting turned on by a tv show like that. Tell me do you like it when your onnii-san touches yo like t hat, otouto?' Norway said adding another slap to icelands ass. Iceland gasped even louder and arched himself against him

'yes onnii-san. Harder hit me hade rim a dirty little boy' Iceland screamed begging for punishment. He was so turned on that he didn't care anymore about what he was sying. Norway bought a hand down onto his ass again causing Iceland to squeal in joy then he rolled his hand down along his ass, through his crack and under to fondle the young boy's balls.

Iceland pulled himself up and gripped at norway's chest, panting and moaning with every touch his brothe gave to him and as he fondled his balls in his hands like a pair of juggling balls. (AN: LOL HOW MANY TIMES DID I SAY BALLS IN THAT PARA? XD)

Then Norway grabbed icelands chin and forced his mouth into a kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance but Norway won and they kissed as norways other hand helped to spread icelands legs as far as they would go and then he came up for air before going ack to devour icelans sweet mouth that tasted like cinnamon and honey and ice.

Iceland was panting loudly and gasping in joy at every touch and lick of their tongues moving together then he felt Norways cock pressing against his ass hungrily. Iceland felt him slide in. it was a tight fit since hed never had sex before bu yhe pleasure was so good he forgot about the pain almost immediately and began To thrust himself up against the intruding prick. Iceland rode his brother leaning himself up to make out with him hotly while he fucked him with his ass until he began to feel his inner spot beign pressed against, it didn't take him long to come after that but when he did Norway did at the same time and released all of his seed inside of him. Iceland felt himself being filled and Norway thrust a few more times and then Iceland cam again still sensitive from his previous orgasm.

When they were done he collapsed against Norway and panted loudly

'oonii-sna…' he gasped and Norway kissed his head and wrapped the blanket around him.

'shhh. I love you otoutou'

'I love you too onnii-san' Iceland said an dthen he fell asleep in norways arms still snuggled under the blankets as the film carred on playing in the background.

A/N: I hope you liked!! Please R&R


End file.
